Basic Guides
Gold Making Hello! i will mention the best ways to keep making gold at the best cost efficient in tokenwise (more on this later) I just joined the community and i will be trying to update this as soon as possible!! -Liffuvir The Tokens Dragon Heroes to do any activity you need to pay in some kind of currency this tokens wich i reffer are called as wings for Scenarios and Raids, Keys for special Dungeons and for infinite Dungeon, Arcade mode Boss Battle mode and Arena both Friendly and Random i rather call them "tokens". now this Tokens Cannot be spammed at will, but can be alternated uses between them the priority order to keep gold flowing should be doing keeping the largest Cooldown Token on use wings as often as posible. Spending Wings Wings should be spent on the higher difficulty final boss you can clear with ease (example ignis on normal Difficulty) as this boses tend to loot a lot more item than average scenarios, another reason is that their level consist only killing the boss without any mobs waves, Adding the advantage of a friend hero request+ a advantage hero and some tags you can keep getting 3 stars and run out of wings in just a few minutes with a good profit not to mention that final boses of each chapter have a very small (but real) chance to drop eggs wich are worth of a lot of savings talking about Upgrading Heroes. A side note when you get your guild Attendance Rewards (wings) don´t cash them in they can wait 1 week at your inbox, so make sure you spend all your wings first and your other tokens before you cash them in, the reason for this wait its during the time you do other activities your wings will regenerate every 10 minutes only until you reach 8 wings if your total of wings its 8 or more the regeneration will stop, so following this logic the ideal way should be: Spend 1 key/token of any kind>Wings>other tokens>wings>Collect any wings on inbox and spend them>other tokens>clovers to buy more wings, (take note that the priority order can be changed in the upcoming events and also if the gold hot hour is on you should focus on using all your gold dungeon keys and the remaining keys for special dungeons before going for wings) the purpose is to keep everything regenerating at the same time so you can clear what you want as much as posible or if you are a more hardcore player, clear everything in the most efficient way. Special Dungeons and Gold Spree There is a time a Day when all The gold Earned in Scenarios And Special Dungeons its Doubled! so make sure you stay tunned and log in when the time comes to spend all you Gold Dungeon Keys for double Gold! also if you have any other keys use them since you will still get a sigmificant Gold increase once you run out of keys you should head to Scenario and Spend the rest of your wings. Arenas This mode can make quick cash as you can speed up or turn off the animation(i never do i enjoy the bloodbath) and if you win the arena this area is still under testing my brother its currently 417 and got 2000 gold for a win, im 989 and i got 2000 gold per win, therefore if it ever changes the gap between the rankings its very long or it will stay for 2000 gold per win, if you lose you get 0 gold this applys only for random fights Friendly Only Rewards clovers since you can decide to challenge anyone and normaly gives 1 clover so only worth the mention because its relation with Wings. Chalenges This is a very limited way to make gold as challenges once done cannot be done again, even tho their gold value comes from 1000g from easy Scenarios Challenges for 15000g from Special Dungeons so they are worth to pay atention specially if you have a high level hero who can 1 shot kill everything also as a side note there are Ruby Challenges so they are worth of doing if you looking for that extra, there might be more Challenges in the near future but this is for now also the values of the challenges in Scenarios Increases for Each difficulty the raw table goes like this:(it seems it goes as double on gold for each difficulty so far) Easy Regular Scenarios: 1000g 1 Ruby Easy Final Boss Scenarios: 5000g 5 Ruby Normal Regular Scenarios: 2000G 1 Ruby Normal Final Boss Scenarios: 10000g 5 Ruby.